


Cortega short story

by Mr_Alenko



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Alenko/pseuds/Mr_Alenko
Summary: Yeah ANOTHER thing I didn't want to lose from tumblr. You can find me on Twitter now at MisterAlenko! Enjoy!Song: Soulslide -Nightmare





	Cortega short story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eternalmourn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmourn/gifts).



Is this a trace of moonlight  
That shimmers through the darkness  
That covers my sleep tonight?

Here all alone  
Drowned in nightmares  
And agony

Be my guide  
Silverish light  
Touch my eyes  
Wake me

With your kiss  
Dry away  
All these tears  
In my…

…Heart, oh moonlight  
Chase away all the fears in my mind  
Oh moonlight, cover me!  
Only your kiss will set me free

Steve’s heart was pounding out of his chest as he ran for Robert’s turned back. He could see the Collector’s moving closer to him.

“ROBERT! OVER HERE!” Robert turned slightly toward him smiling. He spoke but Steve couldn’t hear him but he could read his lips. I love you.

And like that….he was gone.

Steve filled with rage then charged and tackling the closest Collector violently punching it. It’s blood was splattering in every direction with each pound of his fist.  
“GIVE HIM BACK! YOU SON OF A BITCH!” He screamed as he went to throw another punched but stopped dead when he looked down to find Robert under him bloodied by Steve’s fists. Steve sucked in a sharp break.

“Esteban…” Robert said as blood gushed from his mouth. Robert lifted his arm and touched Steve’s shoulders. Tears rolled down Steve’s face as he watched Robert struggle to keep his arm up to comfort him. “Esteban.” He said again with love in his voice and eyes but suddenly he was ripped away from Robert and he screamed.

“N-NO! NO! ROBER-” Steve stopped when he found himself on his back and face to face with James Vega. His face was torn with worry and he had Steve by both shoulders.  
“There you go, Esteban! It’s ok, you’re home! With me, guapo! It’s ok!” James cupped his cheek and soothingly ran a thumb over the tears and sweat that covered it. He was shaking and couldn’t focus. Where the hell was he? Where was Robert? He was glad to see James, maybe he could help him find Robert. James leaned down gently kissing his forehead and it was only then that Steve remember what had happen over 4 years ago. Robert was gone…forever. He brought a shaky hand up to his husbands tattooed chest needing something to ground him.

“I-I’m sorry, James…I just-..I’m sorry…” James pulled him up right and into his lap, wrapping his strong arms around his shoulders and guiding Steve’s head down to his shoulder.  
“Shhh, now, lindo. It’s ok.” James soothed and started rocking him slightly but Steve’s mind wasn’t letting him relax. He felt horrible. This was the 16th nightmare he had woken James up with this week. His nightmares always got bad when Robert and his anniversary came near. It had been 4 years and still he couldn’t stop the self guilt and hate that filled him for losing Robert and James was paying for it. When Steve’s nightmares got so bad he could sleep at all James would stay up all night with him even when he was worn out himself from a long day of training the new recruits in the N7 training fields but he never once complained. He would just smile and say ‘He wasn’t tried at all!’. How long was Steve going to burden James with his issues? How could he be so damn selfish? James never did anything to deserve such a shitty husband!

“Esteban, stop.” Steve looked up and James cupped his cheek again looking down at him with both love and understanding. The light James had turned on behind him lite him up like he was an angelic figure. His moonlight angel that lite up the night when darkness was all he could see. “Just don’t, little Esteban. I’m not going anywhere and you aren’t being unfair to me.” Steve opened his mouth to protest but James ran a thumb over his mouth.  
“Look I’m not good with words you know that, I’m more the physical type.” James flashed him a crooked smile full of teeth. “But listen to me, Esteban, it wasn’t your fault. Dios, I know I sound stupid and shallow for saying that but, no, Esteban it really wasn’t your fault. Fate can be a bitch, and there are times in which things are beyond what we can control.” James stumbled over the words trying to be as soothing as possible but even with his struggle you could feel the love that they held. James gently rubbed Steve’s cheek and whipped at the tears that still fell uncontrollably. James eyes were filled with such warmth, kindness, and care. It was impossible for Steve to take his eyes off his husband. When he tried to speak his throat would clinch shut and the words he tried to speak came out as straggled whimpers. James laid his forehead on Steve’s and started rocking them gently while humming a gentle tone never once stopping his comforting strokes on Steve’s check with his thumb. The tension in Steve was slowly draining at the low tone of James’ song washed over his frayed nerves and suddenly the pain of his nightmares was a distant memory. They would come back to haunt him another night but he wasn’t as scared of the thought anymore. Not with his husband, his light in the darkness, by his side.


End file.
